


Rest Time

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Technically it's Sandalphon topping Belial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Belial turns Sandalphon on and takes a punishment





	Rest Time

It was always going to lead to some kind of fight with this guy. Sandalphon knew this. Anytime he saw Belial show up, he knew right away that he was up to no good. Didn’t matter what he was up to, it was just no good. He knew that much and quite frankly that was all he needed to know.

“Come on, Sandy.” Belial laughed, “Here I just wanted to chat, but if you want something a little more, I don’t mind giving you some TLC.”

“Shut your mouth!” Sandalphon attacked the fallen angel. He had learned very quickly to just NOT listen to anything coming out of that guy’s mouth. It was just garbage.

Belial wasn’t that easy though. Sandalphon knew a head on attack wouldn’t work, but god the idea of having one land someday just felt like it would be so satisfying.

Sadly, today wasn’t going to be that day. Belial just dodged his attacks so easily, as if he were toying with him.

“I was wondering why you showed up alone.” Belial teased, “But I get it now. It’s okay to be a little selfish from time to time.”

“I don’t want any of them interacting with you.” Sandalphon growled. “I can take care of you myself.”

“How nice of you to offer first.” Belial laughed, “You must have quite the experience to be that brave.”

Somehow, regrettably, Sandalphon knew Belial was not talking about fighting experience right off hand. He had been around Belial too damn much at this point. “Shut the hell up!” Sandalphon quickly tried to stab at Belial’s side but it was quickly dodged again.

Belial jumped behind Sandalphon and grabbed his back, “Come on now, you can’t have a good time like that! You need to relax, Sandy.” Belial said as he ran his hand down Sandalphon’s back.

It was a quick gesture but the entire movement sent chills down Sandalphon’s spine. “Ghhh!” He quickly turned around and kicked Belial back to gain distance between the two. 

No doubt Belial had aimed for a spot like that intentionally. Although the angels were noted for their wings, there was always a warm, burning sensation from where they emerged. One could become accustomed to it and simply forget about it by frequently using your wings, but it did still leave the skin there quite sensitive. 

“Didn’t that feel nice?” Belial said, “It really gets the blood rushing all over the place, doesn’t it?”

“I told you to shut your mouth.” Sandalphon growled lowly before going in for another attack.

Belial sighed, “You’re a pretty bad leaner, Sandy.” he said before countering the angel’s attack and pinning him on the dirt, “But that’s okay, I can change the lesson and make it easier for you.”

This was disgraceful. Sandalphon absolutely hated this, but he was at least glad that he came alone. If Belial was just going to toss him around like this while mocking him, he’d rather not let someone else see that, much less be in danger from getting attacked by him. 

It made him sick to realize that yet again, somehow, Belial had yet more tricks up his sleeve. He was getting so damn tired of these tricks.

“Just relax a bit.” Belial laughed out again, stroking the base of Sandalphon’s wings yet again. “Can’t you see just rushing towards the climax isn’t giving you anything? Think about yourself for once.”

Sandalphon stayed quiet. Saying anything back would just invite a conversation. He needed a moment to break free and get himself off the ground, but Belial was very clearly enjoying himself, watching Sandalphon struggle underneath him.

“You gotta take your time with things like these. It’s basic self care.” he said while slowly rubbing onto Sandalphon’s brown wings. 

“These are the wings you were created with, right? You’ve taken very good care of them.” he commented.

“Now!” Sandalphon thought as he twisted himself from under Belial’s foot and jumped to his feet. He felt his body stall for just the slightest bit. 

“That bastard…” Sandalphon thought to himself. He had definitely given him some kind of charm again. 

Belial laughed loudly, “Oh come on now, Sandy. I’m only thinking about you here. We were getting to the good part!”

At this point, Sandalphon was beyond telling this guy to shut up. He just wanted him gone. He flew at him and began delivering his strongest attacks, some landing, some not, but he didn’t care for where it landed. As long as he would just drop dead, everything would be fine.

Except he didn’t and the bastard flew off.

Sandalphon considered chasing after him, but realized if he flew too far off, he’d have trouble coming back in time without worrying everyone else. He hated to admit it but… Belial got away. Again.

 

Back on the ship, upon reporting what had happened, he was given treatment right away. Surprisingly, his wounds weren’t too severe, but Sandalphon had another concern that basic first aid didn’t seem to help.

Whatever kind of natural charm Belial placed on Sandalphon still seemed to be in place. It was a terrible realization when Sandalphon laid down in bed and still felt his body becoming unnaturally hot. 

“I’ll just sleep.” Sandalphon thought to himself. “I’ll sleep and it’ll go away.” he turned over on his bed, turning the light off.

But sleep was not coming to him easily, if at all. His body kept getting hotter and hotter, and he was sure at this point he was starting to pitch a whole tent in his shorts. 

“Damn it…” Sandalphon sat up and turned his light back on. It was clear that was no ordinary charm Belial has thrown on his body. Was he going to have to actually… deal with this? The idea repulsed him entirely but he couldn’t even sleep.

He took a small glance down at his sleeping pants and saw his own erection peaking through. He had no reason to feel like this, but he was glad it waited to get this bad now that his treatment was over. 

Still, why wasn’t this caught by anyone?

There was a small knock on his window. A very gentle one, almost as if it was done so that nobody else could hear it. For better or worse, Sandalphon could already figure who it was coming to his place at this hour like this. 

He slammed his curtains open and looked outside. “Belial…”

“Awww, sorry I was just gonna watch you sleep but I saw your light came on. Having a ‘hard’ time there?”

Any other time Sandalphon probably would have started a fight right there, but right now he needed some answers, and Belial seemed to be hiding himself pretty damn well. Sandalphon grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled him inside. 

“What the hell did you do?” Sandalphon growled angrily. He wanted to shout, but he figured he should keep his own voice lowered too. He was not oblivious to the fact that Belial was literally in a place where he should not be right now. 

Belial seemed more interested in looking around his room though. “Your place is kind of barren, don’t you think? You know, some colored curtains could really add some fla--”

Sandalphon pulled him close and glared at him. “Answers. Now.”

Belial smiled and moved Sandalphon’s hands off of his shirt, “Easy now, this is some high quality material.” He laughed, “As for what I did, it should be pretty obvious. It’s a special spot on all angels.”

“Special spot?” Sandalphon knew it was definitely a weaker spot, but special?

A small silence sat between the two of them before Belial chuckled a bit, “Wait… you really aren’t aware of it?”

“I know it’s a weak point, yes, but you make it sound like there’s something MORE?” Sandalphon answered.

“Of course there is.”Belial sighed, realizing he was gonna have to explain all this. “Primals are created by the desire of others. Do you think it’s strange for them to have a few spots on them that allow them to cave into their own desires?”

“Desires?” Sandalphon knew what Belial was getting at with that word, but wasn’t entirely sure why primals were given them.

“Yeah…” Belial continued, “We’re made, not exactly born, so we don’t have that natural libido that others have. To make up for it, we’re given spots that get the juices flowing.”

“But I was made by Lucifer!” Sandalphon exclaimed, “Why the hell would he build me with something like that?”

“Well…” Belial trailed for a second, “I’ll give you two options. The first is that it’s just something that comes with the angel blueprint, so it’s unavoidable.” Belial stepped a bit closer in and got closer to Sandalphon’s face, “The second is that Lucifer could have had his own freak show side to him after all.”

“Keep his name out of your filthy mouth.” Sandalphon snapped. No way in hell would Lucifer ever think about doing something like that.

“It’s up to you.” Belial said, “I didn’t give you an answer. You made that conclusion yourself.”

“Tch…” Sandalphon drew no conclusion like that but the fact that he was accused of it at all made him sick. “How do I fix it then?”

“Huh?”

“How… do I fix this? Does it go away on its own?” Sandalphon asked.

Belial sighed again, “You really need me to give you a whole sex ed lesson? You can’t figure it out first hand or something?”

“I’d rather not be in this situation at all, but thanks to a CERTAIN SOMEONE not KEEPING HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF.”

Belial laughed, “Okay, you got me. Would you like for me to help you get rid of it? I can be gentle.”

“I want nothing to do with you!” Sandalphon snapped back.

Waving his hand around carelessly, Belial let out the ugliest smirk. “Well, you could take the alternative and wait for it to go down.” He smiled, “Ah… but keep in mind, it is your ‘libido’. It may take a few days.”

“DAYS?” Sandalphon raised his voice a bit more than he wanted.

“Possibly. It varies, but the quickest way to get rid of it is to basically meet your physical needs.” Belial shrugged, “Unless you wanna try rubbing yourself off, that might work.”

God… GOD…. some how, some way, BOTH of those options sounded TERRIBLE. But what sounded worse was being like this for days. He couldn’t even begin to think of how he would go about his day tomorrow if he was constantly like this.

“Come on, Sandy.” Belial leaned in, “I can help you get rid of it entirely. It’s my speciality you know.” 

Sandalphon grabbed Belial again, “Why the hell should I do that? It’s just a reward to you.”

“You’re right.” Belial laughed, “You’re absolutely right. I don’t need a reward, I should be punished in this case ,right?” He wrapped his hands around Sandalphon’s hands gently, “So do you wanna take the lead? Feel free to punish me all you want tonight.”

In these situations, Sandalphon knew the clear answer was no. He knew better. He was fully aware! Yet he found himself second guessing and for a split second he wanted to accept the offer.

“Pick carefully, I’ll only offer this once.” Belial said as he ran his hand down Sandalphon’s erection.

Like a damn twig, Sandalphon felt something snap in him. He knew the answer should have been no, but like hell he was going to just stay like this. He threw Belial on to his bed and looked him in the eyes, “You keep your mouth shut. I don’t wanna hear it.”

Belial laughed at the rough play, “Ah, but Sandy wouldn’t that just mean you’re bad in be--”

Sandalphon slapped his hand over Belial’s mouth. “I. Said. Shut it.”

This was definitely an odd experience for Sandalphon. Not only did he lack any kind of sexual encounters before hand, he was doing this with Belial of all people. All that last detail meant to him was that it didn’t matter what his partner felt. Sandalphon was just looking to relieve himself and then toss Belial off to the side. 

“What an unsightly predicament.” Sandalphon thought to himself as he lowered his own pants. 

“Deal with it.” Sandalphon said. “I don’t care, I’m not going to look at you.”

“So cold.” Belial said, “All the foreplay for yourself, huh?”

“I told you not to make any noise.” 

“Heh… right, as you wish.” Belial said before he lowered his head and put Sandalphon’s entire shaft into his mouth.

Right away Sandalphon let out a loud gasp. He clasped his hand over himself, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. He knew the walls in the ship weren’t paper thin, but he knew that loud enough sounds could still leak out. 

His other hand grabbed on to Belial’s head for support. Belial was doing all the moving himself, Sandalphon too stunned to think of what to do himself.

“Heh…” Belial laughed internally, “Virgins are so cute.”

He was entirely aware Sandalphon wouldn’t have any idea of what to do. He was just looking for the quickest release possible, which could probably have been done easily with his own hands, but clearly Sandalphon was too innocent to even know that much. It was entirely worth taking a punishment for, even if Sandalphon clearly had no idea how to even dish one out.

Keeping true to Sandalphon’s wishes, Belial didn’t make a single moan or sound himself, letting the naturally occuring sucking sounds fill the room between Sandalphon’s light moans and gasps. Sandalphon almost found this worse. The sounds just made him more aware of where Belial’s mouth was. 

“Ghh!” Sandalphon grabbed his sheets and felt his hips begin to move into Belial’s mouth. If he was turned on earlier, he was just horny at this point. He was trying so hard to keep in mind that it was BELIAL of all people sucking him off right now, but even that thought was starting to slip. 

“H-Hey!” Sandalphon caught himself and grabbed Belial’s head and pulled it back, “G-Give me a second.” 

Belial licked his lips as his mouth parted from Sandalphon’s erection, “What, you don’t wanna finish there?”

“Idiot.” Sandalphon panted, “I don’t want to finish with you of all people in the first place.”

“If that’s what you want.” Belial laughed, “I don’t think it will work too well for you though.”

Sandalphon knew this. He knew Belial was right and that he would have to find some kind of release at some point. But the idea of forgetting it was Belial he was with right now was not something he wanted to do. He needed to remember Belial was the guy that put him in this situation to begin with. 

“I know.” Sandalphon said, “I just… needed a second to breathe.” 

Belial knew a lie when he saw one. Sandalphon was many things, but a liar was not one of them. “So what would you like to try next?” he laid down, “I’m all ears.”

Sandalphon wasn’t even sure of what to do. He could just ask Belial to pick up where he left off, but he felt like he would go crazy if Belial kept going there. Still, at this point his body was craving touch and pleasure. 

“I said give me a second.” Sandalphon grumbled. He didn’t have an answer for this part but he knew he’d have to think of something soon before his body starting going stir crazy. “Don’t you listen?”

“I think I listened pretty well.” Belial retorted back, “I didn’t make a single sound back there. Although…” Belial took Sandalphon’s hand and placed it on his own crotch, “I still think I got pretty excited all things considered, don’t you agree? Now we’re both here.”

Being this close was just making Sandalphon get hotter again. He pulled himself back quickly, “Who said you could touch me?!”

“Haha! Sorry sorry!” Belial apologized, “I was just figuring you’d want to see the effect you have on others like this.”

“I don’t care about that!” Sandalphon said, “Do I need to shut you up again?”

“Please do.” Belial invited, “ Ah, right wait a second.” he said as he dug into his pockets and threw something at Sandalphon, “You probably don’t have any of this?”

“What the fresh hell is it?” Sandalphon looked at it.

“A lubricant for yourself.” Belial said, “You plan on going all the way, right? You’ve already come this far, so you may as well treat yourself to the end of it all.” 

Somehow, this just made Sandalphon even more angry. Sure, he had no idea what he was doing, but now it was clear that Belial was still the one “in charge”. He was doing whatever Sandalphon asked, but he was taking advantage of the fact that Sandalphon clearly didn’t know what he was doing.

It made him sick…

“Be quiet.” Sandalphon looked at the lube. If he did this, it would be over right? That would help him reach his peak for sure but…

No, it was this exact hesitation that was making Belial just laugh at him. First time or not, Sandalphon was not about to give Belial the joy of remembering this night as a time where Sandalphon was just his toy.

“Oh? Getting a little serious are we? Shall I strip down?” Belial offered.

Sandalphon glared at him quietly before moving his hand over Belial’s top and quickly unsnapping the button, revealing his bare chest. He moved himself down and began sucking and biting at Belial’s own skin.

Belial was a little thrown off for a second. He knew Sandalphon had some energy, but that move was definitely one that felt a bit sudden. Not that he was complaining though, Sandalphon’s own mouth didn’t feel terrible on his own skin in the first place, but he was certainly aggressive about it.

“W-Well, I guess this works to--”

“I said be quiet.” Sandalphon sat up, “Or am I going to have to force you to listen?”

Yep. Sandalphon was starting to get more serious about it. “Show me what you can do then, Sandy.” 

Sandalphon’s bites were anything but loving. They were fairly painful actually, and he was making his way downwards slowly, tugging down at Belial’s pants as he freed out Belial’s erection. 

Now, Sandalphon never made it a hobby to look at other people’s dick, but he could not seem to recall finding one that matched Belial. The damn thing was a monster in girth. For a small instant, he was actually relieved that Belial had let him top. Imagine having to fit that thing inside of you.

Sandalphon almost wondered if he could hurt Belial this way. What if he were to just bite at that? He moved his mouth down lower and lower, nibbling at his thighs before moving his lips on to the skin on the lower part of Belial’s dick and ran his teeth into it. 

“Ggaahh?!!” Belial flinched up.

“I didn’t say you could make a sound.” Sandalphon glared.

“Y-yeah but you…!”

“I know what I did now shut up.” Sandalphon moved back down, taking his small victory. He could never brag about it to anyone, but it felt nice to get a win over Belial for once.

Belial clinched the bed sheets just a little as he watched Sandalphon go back down. He wasn’t as hard as he was at first, but he was still having his own fun down there. “A bit more on the wild side now, are we?” Belial thought to himself. 

Sandalphon finally sat up and pushed Belial down. “This isn’t for you.” Sandalphon grumbled before moving his own erection with Belial’s and began to rub the two together, “And… don’t you dare… make a damn sound.” he struggled out as he tried using one of his hands to rub the top of himself while the bottom rubbed out with Belial’s own skin. 

The act itself was actually rather nice, Belial admitted, but the pace Sandalphon had chosen was absolutely wild. Sandalphon had complete control over things like that and he picked a pace that threw his entire body into it. 

Truly, Sandalphon liked it rough. 

“Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhhhh!” Sandalphon moaned out lightly as his hips moved. His voice was straining itself to keep quiet but he was already starting to get off. 

He took his second hand and wrapped his hands around both of their dicks, trying to hit his own nerves. 

“Guhh!” A small noise escaped Belial, “Not bad…” Belial sighed out, “You’re really going for it.” 

Sandalphon stopped and looked at Belial. “I didn’t… give you… permission to speak.”

“Take a compliment. You should be flattered, not many people are this good in bed on their first time, you know.”

Why had Sandalphon stopped? He was this close to his release, but when Belial started talking, he just felt a different kind of desire. Sandalphon wanted Belial to shut his mouth, but he clearly wasn’t going to do that without being forced to.

He found Belial’s lube from earlier and grabbed it. “If you make a damn sound.” Sandalphon said, “I will shut you up myself.”

Belial laughed, “For someone that likes it rough, you sure like it quiet too. Do the sounds turn you on?”

Sandalphon didn’t bother to answer. He readied himself and moved over Belial. This was honestly a point of no return, but quite frankly this entire night was that way and the fact that he was still feeling all the effects of being turned on were still around just showed he had to actually finish. 

Sandalphon slammed himself inside of Belial quickly, trying not to think about literally anything else other than what he was doing. “Gahh!” Sandalphon finished fitting himself inside of Belial and stopped to breathe. God, it was awful how good it felt. 

“Congratulations.” Belial giggled, “How does it feel? Good, right?”

Sandalphon looked up at Belial with disgust. He had told him not to talk and yet here he was… talking. 

He just had to do this quickly, but he was not interested in hearing or looking at Belial. He shook his head and looked away as he began thrusting inside of Belial quickly.

“Nggh!” Sandalphon moaned out. “T-This…” he tried to think of how to put his thoughts into words as he fucked the fallen angel under him.

“W-Wow!” Belial began gasping out for air, “You sure you weren’t made for this?” he laughed, “You’re practically hitting every nerve in me right now.”

This wasn’t going to work. Belial just… was not going to shut the hell up. He had one final idea. Yes, it was probably cruel, even for Sandalphon, but at this point, he just needed this to be over with. Every inch of his body was screaming for a release of some sort at this point. 

He quickly pulled himself out of Belial, grabbed the fallen angel by the shoulders and turned him around to face his back. “Stay there.” Sandalphon demanded as he pressed his hand down on to Belial’s head, pressing it firmly into the pillow under him. “And talk to the damn pillow if you want.”

Sandalphon entered inside of Belial once again, this time a lot quicker with no time to settle in. He just began rocking his hips instantly. 

Sandalphon had told Belial to be quiet, but Sandalphon was being the loudest thing in the room. The sound of his skin smacking against Belial’s was too clear to him. He could hear every single thrust. 

“Haa….” Sandalphon gasped, leaning on to Belial’s back. “D-Damn it… It feels…”

Belial, on the other hand, was taking it entirely. His hands on the pillow, he buried his face as he let his gasp and moans fly out. It was almost insane how nice Sandalphon was for the first time. He wasn’t even sure if it was technique or not, but Sandalphon was naturally hitting all these places inside of him that Belial could almost swear had never been touched before. He wasn’t actually serious when he suggested Lucifer built Sandalphon for fucking, but he was having a good second guess about it.

“Haaa…! Ahhh!” Sandalphon braced himself by grabbing on to Belial’s body and moved his hips even harder. His entire bed was starting to shake at this point. “Nggh!!” Sandalphon tried burying his head into Belial’s back. He was losing it again. He was losing sight of who was making him feel this way. He was forgetting he was fucking Belial of all people. 

He was getting so close to his release and he suddenly found himself just not caring about something like that. 

He wrapped his arms around Belial’s waist and rested his head on Belial’s neck, letting every erotic sound he made slip into Belial’s ear. 

“Nngh!! Gahhh! I… I’m!!” Sandalphon’s thrust were going deeper and harder, but he was starting to lack control of himself. He felt Belial’s body shiver beneath his arms and tense up. The muffled cries and moans came out from the pillow Belial’s face was buried in. Sandalphon closed his eyes and grabbed on to Belial tightly as he poured himself into Belial.

 

The two laid there for a short while, gasping for air and coming down from their own respective climax. Belial had gone and emptied himself out all over Sandalphon’s bedding, but he could barely bring himself to care about that right now. 

He had just fucked Belial to the finishing point.

“There…” Sandalphon finally sat up, “Are you happy now?”

“Happy?” Belial rolled over and sat up himself, “It was all for you, remember?”

“You’re the one that started this entire thing.” Sandalphon sighed, “You got what you wanted. Now leave.”

Belial laughed, “Are you sure you got what you wanted though?” he ran his hand down Sandalphon’s leg, revealing his dick was still erect. “I’d say you look like you still have some needs to be met. I’m still here you know.”

Sandalphon sighed. Yet again, Belial was right, and he hated it. But at least now, he could just throw the guilt behind him for another time. He had come this far with Belial tonight, what was going for some more? He could do this tonight and then come morning, pretend this never happened…

He leaned into the fallen angel and pressed him down on to the soiled sheet. “This learn to stay quiet this time.”


End file.
